


B L A C K   M A G I C

by Sailor_Saccharin



Series: Chronos [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Ratings subject to change, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Saccharin/pseuds/Sailor_Saccharin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you, because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it."</p>
<p>—Roald Dahl</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Judar x reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

B L A C K  M A G I C 

[Dreams] [1/10]

~~~

 "Do you ever dream Judar?" You asked, looking over your shoulder at your male companion. He grumbled and ignored you, choosing instead to focus his interest on the ground below him. 

"What about you Hakuryuu?" you pulled at Haku's cheek as you were currently straddling him. He nodded his head yes and explained to you that his dream was to defeat Sinbad and take his throne back. 

"And you know I'll be right there to help you every step of the way!" you laughed a little bit and poked his cheek. He blushed and swatted at your hands. The two of you were like long lost cousins meeting for the first time. It pissed Judar off and made him a little jealous. You were only supposed to straddle **him** and not his king! You were such a traitorous lover.

"Stop it [F/n]. I'm 21, I'm too old for you to be treating me like a child." he grabbed your hand, holding it in his own, causing you to pull away from him and blush. Judar, disgusted by the physical affection going on around him , decided to go terrorize some people.

"He's going to terrorize people again, isn't he?" you asked, not in the least bit surprised. Hakuryuu nodded and you shook your head.

"Someone's really going to hand him his ass one of these days."

~~~~~~

 

"Judar do you ever dream?" you asked him, popping up on his bed, scaring him halfway to death. He grumbled angrily and made a move to wrap a hand around your throat.

"The hell do you want [F/n]?" he yelled, aggravated by your presence, but more so by being awakened from his nap. You held up a fresh peach and  dangled it in the air, grabbing his attention.

"I want you to answer the question." you pouted, throwing the peach from hand to hand. He grumbled and took a moment to think. You were holding a peach up to his face, now he could go with option one which was to steal the peach from your hand and spark a physical altercation which would result in both you and Hakuryuu being upset with him for god knows how long.

Or

He could answer the question, get the peach, and you would leave him the hell alone for the rest of the day.

He chose the latter, sighing before holding out his hand to recieve the peach. A grin caressed your features as you handed it over. 

"I knew you see things my way!" you cheered, getting on the bed to lay next to him. He grumbled under his breath and took a bite of the light colored fruit. A small smile graced his features, but he'd never let you see it, you always picked the best peaches for him. They were the ripest and the juiciest. 

"Okay you took long enough Magi! Now tell me." you chided, excited for him to tell you.

"Shut up! Let me think!" you laughed at his growing aggravation, before deciding that you had teased him enough.

"My dream is to help my king take over the world so I can become the most powerful magi in the universe and finally beat that brat Aladdin!" Judar told you with genuine cheer. The look on your face changed for a minute, confusing Judar immensely.

"Why do you look like that idiot!" his body shot up, face flaming red and angry," I told you what you wanted and now you're looking all disappointed and confused. Were you too dumb to understand? I said—." he pointed an accused finger at you. You held a hand up, cutting him off.

"It's just that ...I already think you're the most powerful magi in the universe so you don't need to beat Aladdin!" with that you snuck a kiss on his lips and retreated to a separate room of the hideout.

"Idiot." Judar cursed, touching his lips slightly.

_I'm only the most powerful because I have you._


	2. Possessive[Mature]

[A/n: if you're not caught up with the manga, this probably won't make a lot of sense to you!]

~~~

 _"You went out didn't you?" Judar asked, lips pursed against the apex of your throat._ You nodded, wrapping your legs around his waist tighter in order to keep yourself bound upwards. He growled, opting to suck on your neck harshly rather then take physical measures.

 _"You went to see Sinbad didn't you?" you nodded again, holding back your cries of pleasure._ Judar had a disposition for being jealous. Any man that would step to you would end up severely injured. You were his queen and he was deadass about that.  No matter how badly he treated you, or how severe things were between the two of you, he'd never let you go. No, not without a fight.

 _"Did you dance for him?" you didn't have to nod, he already knew the answer._  Once every month, you and a few other girls went to dance for Sinbad. 

   For you it was a life or death situation, you were known to have hung out with Hakuryuu and Judar a lot before the Seven Sea's Alliance had taken over. Since Hakuryuu was one of the third most wanted men in the world, you and Judar being his closes allies, investigating you was top priority. The only way you managed to throw him off your track was by dancing for him every month. As one's natural inclination is that you'd be too busy being on the run with Hakuryuu to partake in dancing for the king.

 _"I only do it for you and Haku, Judar. I don't care about what happens to me, I love you."_ You rested your head on his, and pushed his lips downwards to meet yours. His teeth found your bottom lip and he sucked on it possessively.  Of course, being beautiful and dancing for the king did not come without its consequences. Sinbad was starting to become more and more suspicious as to why you wouldn't join his harem of women. You always told him that your heart would only belong to Judar,even if he was dead.

_"Stupid, I don't need you to protect me, I'm not some weak bastard."_

Translation: "I care about what happens to you dumbass!" 

His lips found yours again, kissing you over and over again until the both of you were drunk. His hands traveled up your shirt, anxious to lay claim to every part of your body. Deft fingers teased and twisted your torrid nipples, causing you to moan out.

 _"The sounds you make are for only me dumbass."_ You moaned, feeling his hot mouth engulf one of your peaks. His tongue felt amazing against your bare flesh, _"Sinbad touches you doesn't he?"Judar asked, his teeth sinking into the soft flesh._

 _"Sometimes more often than not, but it isn't anything I let go on too long."You whispered, moans and pants disorienting your voice._ Judar nodded, unable to voice his rage. Of course Sinbad would never let you get away with giving your love to Judar. Sinbad's hand would find its way to your butt, or inching the zipper down your dress. He would wink in your direction, giving you small fleeting kisses, anything to get you to notice the bulge in his pants. 

 _"You're mine."_ his magic undressed you, and he took no time sheathing himself inside of you. He was sick of this running and hiding bullshit. He only partook in it because Hakuryuu insisted on it. He wasn't some jerkass punk, he could damn well hold his own against Sinbad.

 _"Oh...yes...Judar please!"_ your mouth twisted into an o shape, pleasing the jealous Mage perfectly. He licked his lips, content to be pleasing himself right now. His hips moved in tandem to your moans of pleasure. One would think that he was desperate to please you but that would be their mistake. When he's like this, as long as your okay, he takes no prisoners. Your body becomes his sanctum and you become his L'cie. 

You have no idea want he wants from you...what your mission is....but you do know that he'll take it all now and execute you if you don't comply. He's content on watching you burn but only if it's by his jealous touch and part of you likes it. This filthy possessive sex. You love the way his hips fuck you into another reality, it's deliciously pleasant.

 _"Judar please!" you whimper, desperate pleas falling on deaf ears, "Please don't stop Nngh!"_ he starts, holds himself still,and stops his hips altogether again and again, knowing it'll drive you crazy. This is your retribution, you are the magi's queen and he won't let anyone have you.

 _"Beg for me like the weakling you are!"Judar commands, his sweat slicked forehead resting a top yours._ his hair is slick with sweat and you know he's going to make you rebraid it later as punishment. Your fingers run down the braid, using a simple magic to undo it. He looks beautiful like this. Sweat slicked, long beautiful black hair spread out all around his pleasure driven, jealous being. It's the Judar you come to know and love.

His hips don't stop and you're okay with that. You're building quickly and you hope he won't leave you behind this time.  You were always running to catch up to him, so stupid, so naive. A simple magician trying to stand on equal ground with a magi. He chuckled, confusing you a bit, he answered the look on your face with a particularly hard thrust. 

 _"You amaze me, you know that?" he too, was getting close,"You're not even my King's candidate, you're not Al Thamen, you're not even a follower, yet you follow me around like you have to stay with me or else."_ he wasn't ungrateful in the least. Your affection, although not shown often, was greatly appreciated. He didn't understand what he had done to deserve you. He was an evil man, who had fallen into depravity, surrounded and loved by the black ruhk.    

 _"Judar!"_ your body shuddered, overwhelming your senses with white, hot, raw pleasure. It was too much to take. Sensing the change, Judar tilted your face upward, prompting you to open your eyes. You were so beautiful to him.

 _"Fall apart for me [F/n]...only I'll ever get to see you like this!"_ No if Sinbad thinks that he could have you simply because you danced for him, he had another thing coming.  He'd never let anyone have you. You were his and only his. His thrust quickened, hips slamming into your body, milking every last drop of your pleasure before he came inside of you. 

 _"You're mine completely. Don't you get that!" he yelled, hands shaking with left over adrenaline,"Only I get to see you like this! Only get I get kiss you like that! Only I get to come inside you here!"_ he was cutely possesive and a smile graced your lips as you pulled him down for a kiss.

_"I know Judar...I know." you breathed, trying to stop your body from convulsing._

 "So stop going to dance for Sinbad idiot...I won't let him take you away from me." his voice was only above a whisper. You reached and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly in your own, a small smile still glued to your lips.

 _"To hear you is to obey, my magi."_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments Please


	3. Out cold

~~~

 

 Being a magi and training hard conjured up some good and bad consequences. On the positive, he had become stronger using magic and also physically. He could probably beat you in an arm wrestling contest now. On the negative, he was tired a lot and unable to 'babysit' you as he liked to call it. 

"The spoiled brat!" you screeched,looking at the pile of dishes in the sink. Chores were often left to you and Hakuryuu seeing as Judar was a pampered brat who never had to do anything for himself.

"You would think that spending all that time with Alibaba would have taught him a thing or two!" you were steaming, anger pouring from your small delicate being. You would have been okay with washing the dishes had there only been a few, but Judar literally ate off every plate and threw them in the sink. 

"Washing dishes isn't even that hard! He could have used Magic!" 

"[F/n]-chan, I can wash the dishes for you of it's that big a deal." you looked at him, squinting. 

"No." you waved him off, "We can't continue to baby Judar." He groaned, knowing he was unable to change your mind and save his Magi. 

"[F/n]-chan!" he called trying to stop you. He really didn't want this to turn into a fight between his Magi and his best friend. The fights between the two of you never ended in a civil manner. They would always turn physical and destroy the place. Prompting you to become even angrier and give him the cold shoulder, which in turn would make Judar irritable and very hard to deal with. 

"No, I already made up my mind!"  you marched into the magi's room finding him knocked out cold. Your heart fluttered a little bit, he strangely adorable sprawled out across his bed like that. You had almost forgotten that you had came in here to lecture him. 

"Well it's kind of hard to lecture someone who's out cold." you thought out loud, trying to figure out another way to punish the spoiled magi. A light bulb went off in your head. Using a simple gravitation magic, you lifted his sleeping body off the bed.  

"[F/n]! No! What're you doing?" Hakuryuu looked panicked and thought maybe he should do something, but decided against it. He didn't want to get into trouble with you too, as you were a force to be reckoned with when upset.

"Teaching this asshole a lesson!" you smirked and left the little house, looking for some place to dump the body. You decided that the sea would be a nice little place as he would be hundreds of miles away by the time dawn hit. Smirking, you dumped Judar's body into the sea before going home to sleep yourself.

_"That'll teach that bastard!"_

Hakuryuu sweat dropped.


	4. Blood

  He couldn't take it. It was the worse thing in the world to him right now. His queen laying there on the ground in fetal position. Weak and pale.  
Usually he'd laugh at the misery you were in but this was no laughing matter. You hadn't eaten a thing today, besides four small white tablets, but of course that doesn't count as a meal. When he attempted to pick you up off the floor, you nearly threw up from motion sickness.

"Get off the floor." Judar was ticked off now. You had been laying there for two hours straight unmoving, and he still needed to murder you for setting his body a drift in the sea. When you didn't say anything or even flinch at the tone of his angry voice, he leaned over to check your pulse. It was a bit slower but nothing of considerable danger.  

"Are you just going to lay there and play dead!" Judar yelled. He was angry. You never ignored him like this and to be honest he was scared and him being scared was equating to anger.

"Can you at least respond to me, I'm g—"

*Smack*

Your palm flew right to the middle of his face, surprising him and at the same time infuriating him. He gripped your wrist, pushing you down to the ground.

"What the hell is your problem?" he raged his voice echoing harshly, aggravating your headache. You didn't move at all, just closed your eyes trying to let him burn himself out, but it looked like that wasn't happening anytime soon.

 

"I'm on my period Judar, damn leave me alone."


	5. Rage

Tw: slapping, choking, mild relationship violence

 

 You can do nothing when he's like this, nothing except let him take it out on you. He loves when he can use you like this, hoisted up against the wall with your legs wrapped around his waist. You're so beautiful when he can abuse your body and you enjoy it when he fucks you like you don't mean shit to him, 

"Shut the fuck up." he slaps you. It's cold and uncharacteristic for him to use violence against you, but when he's raging like this, he needs an outlet and your body is perfect for the job. His fingers wrap around your neck, choking moans and gasp from your form as his hips drive into your core.

You're so stupid for letting him treat you like this...like shit...like a piece if cheap ass but you're even stupider for loving the coldness of his anger.  You know why he's enraged and you want to help him calm down, but he shouldn't treat you like this, like shit.

"I'm going to fucking kill them all." he mumbles in anger, finger nails digging into your skin. You whimper and let a breath out against his neck as he releases you to breathe. Your lungs try to swallow air as he gives a sharp thrust upwards.  

You're sick and twisted because you desire this type of force. Judar treats you so delicately in a subtle way, well his version of delicate. He's possessive, he doesn't let you fight nor does he let you out of his sight. When he's like this, he could give a flying fuck about what happens to you. That's when you desire to be in his presence, that's when you crave him the most.

"Listen to the sounds your body makes when I fuck you. You're a fucking disgusting bitch. You belong in the same hell hole as Sinbad." his fingers work your clit into a pleasure filled oblivion and your walls tighten around his cock. He looks so beautiful like this, his hair sticking to his face, his eyes blood red with anger. You love this fucked up son of a bitch, you love what he does to you when he's enraged. You love him as he is, and it's truly pitiful.

"Come for me and scream my name when you do slut." You do as he says and you're ashamed. Judar is not a man to be loved but rather to be feared, but for some reason, you can't bring yourself to do it, to turn in him that way, to turn on him like everyone else. He's gorgeous like this, that sneer and look of disgust etched in his face when you do what he says. 

"I love you." it slips from your lips and instantly seethes his rage.  

 

You shouldn't love him and he knows this. 

That makes it all the more painful and him all the more enraged. 


	6. Injured

 "Fuck Judar hold still." you hold your hand over his wound so the bright purple magic warms the torn muscle in his arm.

"I can do it myself, move!" you sigh,refusing to budge. He hates this side of you so much, you're so compassionate that it hurts. He's disgusted with himself with being weak to you and your ways. His eyes travel to your parted lips and then to your exposed breast. He notes the way they move every time you shift to make yourself comfortable.

"You're too exhausted to help yourself.  What the hell were you thinking going after the seven seas like that?" he hears your lecturing but chooses to tune you out in favor of looking into your beautiful eyes. He loves the way they light up when you get passionate about something, the way they darken when you're upset, and the way they cloud up when your doused with passion.

"Why do we have to sit here and not do shit huh? I'm not some weak ass punk, I could kick Sinbad's ass anytime." he crosses his arms and takes a bite of the peach laying next to him. He needs to eat to replenish his magoi and power but up until now he was too tired—half dead— to do anything.

"You're not as poweful as you think Judar!" you yell at him, tears bubbling to the surface of your eyes. Your hands rip away from his wounds, and you instead opt to stand up and cross your arms. You're so tired of this talk of being so damn strong when in reality he's fallen off. You're scared to lose him, and every time he fights like this, you realize you are a step closer to losing him.

"Judar you were dead for three years,You're a spoiled brat who can't do anything for yourself, and you're physically weak as shit!" your words hurt him and you know they do. You don't mean to lash out of him but the frustration of having to take care of his and Hakuryuu's wounds after they've gone and picked a fight unnecessarily, has finally gotten to you. He doesn't say anything back, he's speechless for the first time in his life. You feel bad, but waning his ego might be the only way to safe his life. 

You sit back to finish healing him, he slaps your hand away and walks off. So that's what you think of him? Virtually worthless, his fist clench, and the nearest object to him shatters it to pieces. The pain of his injured arm almost stops him, but he ignores it, tearing the muscle further and further.

His arm burns like 1000 suns with every emission of wrath and rage. His temper destroys everything not valuable around him. His queen thinks he's worthless, she thinks he can't handle himself in a fight. He blames himself for not training his body, he blames Al Thamen for wasting so much of his time, he blames that reincarnated bitch for making him so useless. 

"Judar!" you call,"I'm sorry. I was j—" he cuts you off with a simple icicle—floating in mid air—aimed to your neck. You know he'd never hurt you but you get the message loud and clear. That doesn't mean you'll obey though.

By now the pain in his arms is searing and the worn off Adrenaline appeals to the pain, making it hurt ten times worse. He collapse to his knees where you rush to him, starting immedately to reseal and reheal the dastardly wound. You hear him mumble something under his breath, before he rest his head in the crook of your bosom. 

"I'm sorry." he doesn't say anything but he knows everything you do and say is only to protect him. You'll aways have his best interest at heart, but as his queen it's your job to protect him as he does you.

Even if it means injuring his pride to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please


	7. Heaven

 There's a girl laying on his chest, tracing shapes on his arms. He's slightly annoyed by it but he wouldn't give this up for the world. There's too much stress in his life right now, he needs a safe space, one where he can vent and not be judged. You are his piece of heaven. 

"So you'll stay by my side right?" Judar ask, but it's more like a statement than anything else. You're his queen and he wouldn't rather have anyone else by his side.

"Is that what you want?" you ask, playing with strands of hair that have long since strayed from his braid. You love his hair when it's down, it's silky and smooth, never having been cut before in his life. He takes pride in it, only getting distraught when wash day comes.

"Yes." his answer is blunt. Tactless and taciturn, is what he is dealing with other people, but when he's with you, he's a softer Mage. His red eyes look down on you and you steal a quick kiss from his lips. His eyes twitch in annoyance but his arm makes a move to coil around you tighter. He will never let this go.

"Then to hear you is to obey, my magi." you are his Scheherazade on the 1001th and one night. His reasoning and ultimate goal. His pitying of the fool, with him being the fool, but he loves it all the more. 

 He wants you to himself for an eternity and then some.

You are his small piece of heaven 

And he'll do anything to keep it that way.


	8. Controlla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my followers called me out on excessive use of song lyrics in my stories ayelmao]

_I think I'd lie for you  
I think I'd die for you  
Jodeci "Cry For You"  
Do things when you want me to  
Like controlla, controlla  
Yeah, like controlla, Controlla_

It isn't long before you get back from wherever you went, clothes tattered and rain soaked and mucky. You can't do anything more but rest your worn battered body against the doorframe in fetal position and in fear. Hakuryuu hears the door close and rears his head around the corner,peeping your broken figure. He instantly uses Zagan to heal your wounds, making you flinch at particularly one.

He doesn't know what to do, how to comfort such a broken figure laying amuck on the carpet of the pristine white floor.  He feels ashamed ,because you were the one who comforted him when he was dealing with his heartbroken state at the announcement of  Alibaba and Morg's engagement. 

"What's wrong?" Judar ask. He's disapproving of your tears, but mildly concerned. You're usually so composed, so dignified, nothing less than titles that are befitting for his queen. 

"I lied for you." you state through broken sobs. He pieces two and two together. Mental interrogation, a special for those who refuse to reveal information vital to Sinbad's vial methods. 

"What did you say?" Judar ask. You tell him that you said you didn't know where Judar and Hakuryuu were hiding out, that you had abandoned them months earlier. Boy his shock when he pried into your mind. He hadn't been able to get their exact location, but he had been able to determine that you knew exactly where they were. He had given you a choice, tell him or fall into depravity and be forced to kill them per you own hands.

"I told him I'd rather die than give you up and then I held a dagger to my neck." of course he wouldn't allow that and willed you into a defensive stance faster than you could slice the skin off of your neck. Like hell he'd let you die for Judar, you were way too valuable, too useful to lure the enemy out. 

 

_Yeah, okay, you like it  
When I get, aggressive, tell you to  
Go slower, go faster  
Like controlla, controlla  
Yeah, like controlla, controlla_

So when Judar beds you tonight, he lets you grip him close to you like never before. He lefts you sit on his lap, as his hips work to drive frustration into a beautiful climax. He lets you set the pace: faster slower, harder, please more, as his teeth find your pulse. 

Oh dear. Oh Thank heavens that you were still alive and withering like a quim under his finger tips. You're pathetic when you start crying in the middle of passionate sex, but you don't care. His hips don't stop, they just slow as he pushes your head amidst his musclar chest. He never lets you go that night, he holds on to you with the vow to kill Sinbad the moment the opportunity strikes.

 

_They don't want me to give you nothing  
They don't want you to have nothing  
They don't wanna see me find your lovin'  
They don't wanna see me..._

 Your laying on him, leaving little fleeting kisses on his arms and neck. He's so angry and nothing you do will waiver these feelings. He never onced asked for this type of life.  He didn't beg to be incorporated in Al Thamen's schemes. 

To be honest, he's done with all this meaningless fighting bullshit, but he can't escape it. They won't let him have anything that makes him happy, especially love. They want to tear the two of you apart just to make you both suffer; you for ebbing away Sinbad's advances for this time and Judar for believing that he'd actually be something outside of the organization. 

"I love you." you whisper, your breath tickling his ear. Everything feels so real in this moment. His breathing hitches in his throat and he takes a minute to respond.

"Yeah yeah love you too." he waves your advances away lightheartedly  
as if mean little to him, but that couldn't be further from the truth. He loves you so much and only they would takes that away, 

 

_Knowing I'd lie for you  
Thinking I'd die for you  
Jodeci "Cry For You"  
Do things when you want me too  
Like controlla, controlla  
Yeah, like controlla, controlla_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per usual comments are greatly appreciate


	9. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long hiatus, I'm now a college freshmen. Please comment though, lots of love 

He can't stand it himself, he's in love with you. The way you make him feel, the way you can ebb and dissipate his anger, and the way your touch makes him go wild. Your love alone is a force to be reckoned with, but Judar isn't sure that it's enough to maintain his sanity anymore. After all, there's only so much love can do for a person like him.

"Don't." he barks at you. His body is shaking with anger and his eyes water as you take a step towards him. He's at his breaking point, he's drowning in anger and despair. He doesn't know if he'll hurt you, lash out on you, but he does know that he can no longer trust himself or his emotions.

"Judar." you whisper, he freezes when your hands cup his face. Your touch burns but in the most beautiful of ways. He loves you so much, he can't live without you. You are his Padme Amadala , and just like Anakin , he would do anything to protect you.  He doesn't want Sinbad to take this away from him, no not this, anything but this. He can't live without you. The tears that were pooling in his eyes, spill over. 

 He collapse to his knees, taking you with him, "It'll be okay Judar. We can get through this. Aladdin ca—" he glares at the name but quickly retracts. Aladdin seems to be the only option he has left especially with Hakuryuu being too injured to fight and you being pregnant with his child. He rest a hand on your stomach and pulls you closer, he's a mess, such a hot ass mess. 

You press your lips to a fading bruise on his temple, making him flinch in agitation. He doesn't want you to see his scars, they're a sign of how weak he truly is and he hates to be reminded of the fact.

"It's okay Judar. It'll be okay." you press a soft kiss to his lips, drowning him in care and affection. It's nice he thinks to himself and hesitatingly returns the kiss. 

He'll be okay you think to yourself

But you can't help but notice that he's drowning 


	10. Creation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spolier alert

His finger tips trace your back as you sleep the night away. He wonders if it's safe for you to sleep on a pregnant belly or if it's even comfortable, but he doesn't spend too long dwelling on the thought.  A sigh escapes your mouth as he touches your forehead with his good arm. You're warm, but probably because he has you wrapped in several layers of blankets. It's winter, he can't risk you getting sick, as he isn't good at healing magic.

Judar wonders if his brat will be annoying or will he himself even be a good parent. He's never known anything outside of Al Thamen or the Kou empire, how can he possibly raise a child...the right way?You sigh and flip over to your side, starring at him.  You probably want to lay on him but Judar thinks the bump in your belly is annoying. He doesn't like the added weight on his magic carpet either, but he doesn't complain too much, after all this is his fault.

You poke the area between his eyes and he glares at you. You're at your most annoying when he's trying to get some sleep but he knows just how to tame you if things get too irritating for his taste. 

"What are we going to name him?" he rolls his eyes. He figured it be a boy by how fucking fat you were getting. He doesn't say anything causing a frown to enter your features.

"I don't know [F/n], I don't know. I'm not thinking about that right now." you know he's worried about this issue with Sinbad, especially since he's gone batshit crazy and rewritten everyone's ruhk, but you don't want him to ruin this too. This is special, it's scared.

You press your lips to Judar's cheek and he sighs. You don't say anything further as you drift off to sleep.

~~~

 Judar holds your hand as you work on pushing the damn thing out. He's disgusted by this, but at the same time, interested in how such a small thing as yourself could birth another smaller thing. He hates hearing you cry and wither in pain but he reassures you it will be over soon.

He watches as the midwife directs you to breathe in and out. He groans in pain as you break every bone in his hand possible. He wishes that Hakuryuu could switch out and take his place but he wouldn't miss the birth of his child for the world. 

He wants to say something to comfort you, but what? He doubts you're listening to him or anything anyone is saying to you. Childbirth is a messy thing yet it has some underlying beauty. In a few minutes, the two of you will have a whole new life form to protect. Judar wonders if there's a form of magic to make childbirth hurt less because he hates seeing you like this.  

"It's a boy." the midwife announces. The sound of the small child crying is music to Judar's ears. He feels weak in his knees right now, the poor boy is fighting to restrain himself, as they hand the cleaned baby boy to you. You're fighting off tears just as he is. He loves you, he loves you so much that he doesn't know what to do.

"Amir." you whisper softly, rocking the newborn in your arm. He looks just like his daddy, you know he's going to be a tyrant. You'll love him anyway though. Judar watches you for a minute, rolling his eyes. You think he's jealous, so you hand him your child with care. He freezes with a baby in his arms. 

An emotion he's never felt goes through his body and causes him to tear up. He'll be a great father, he'll teach this baby magic, help him grow out his hair, he—

You place a hand on his arm, smiling up at him tiredly, disrupting his train of thought. Nothing could take this moment from the two of you, nothing could ruin this,"I love you so much Judar." you tell him fiercely. He nods, more focused on the baby boy in his arms. He wants to show off his prince to everyone in the world, he already knows how great he'll be. 

"I-I love you too." for the first time in a long time, he trips over those three words. They leave a different taste in his mouth, something sweet yet not too overbearing. They felt so true, so sincere leaving his mouth. He's filled to the brink with a sense of renewed resolve.

He will defeat Sinbad and put an end to this madness so he can give you and your child the life you deserve.


	11. W H I T E M A G E

Hey guys there’s a sequel to this up on my page called : White mage


End file.
